


Amazing

by ChibiArthur



Category: CROSS GENE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiArthur/pseuds/ChibiArthur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was happening more and more often. At first Takuya thought that it was a one-time thing, just to liven up the audience. But when it occurred a second and third time the young Japanese man started to worry.</p><p>What he has in mind is that one point in their choreography where Seyoung caresses his neck. With each showcase Seyoung got closer and closer to him, his touch lingered longer and longer. Takuya was slowly losing his cool on stage and made mistakes, for which Yongseok (their maknae!) scolded him later on. He wasn't sure if his hyung was only fooling around or being serious but he did what he could to avoid Seyoung, his piercing gaze and sometimes suggestive smirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazing

It was happening more and more often. At first Takuya thought that it was a one-time thing, just to liven up the audience. But when it occured a second and third time the young Japanese man started to worry.

What he has in mind is that one point in their choreography where Seyoung caresses his neck. With each showcase Seyoung got closer and closer to him, his touch lingered longer and longer. Takuya was slowly losing his cool on stage and made mistakes, for which Yongseok (their maknae!) scolded him later on. He wasn't sure if his hyung was only fooling around or being serious but he did what he could to avoid Seyoung, his piercing gaze and sometimes suggestive smirk.

***

Time was passing by fast and before anyone noticed the time to perform "Amazing" for the last time came. The whole band felt a little bit of regret that they would have to part with their fans for God-knows-how-long. Besides, promoting "Amazing" was fun.

Today they wore black suits which didn't fail to capture everyone's attention. Just as the band appeared on stage, the audience, like a one being, sighed with delight at the same time. Even though Takuya was supposed to deliver a goodbye speech and announce their last show, it was Yongseok who did it. The Japanese man really tried his best to learn Korean but there was still a lot he didn't understand. He was sometimes teased because of this, both by fans and his fellow band members.

But it didn't matter. Right now their show was more important and Takuya planned to demonstrate his skills. And just in a little while he will go to the front of the stage with Seyoung to make fan girls scream again.

***

The cameraman had to do a double-take at what he saw before him. He has filmed a lot of showcases but not one so peculiar. He was almost one hundred percent sure that it wasn't in the choreography. After all he filmed this band already once or twice before. How did they feel? Weren't they embarrassed to do that kind of thing in public, before so many people?

***

 _Oh fuck_ was the only phrase running in circles in Shin's head right now. After a quick look around he noticed that everyone present here were thinking the same, if their wide open mouths were anything to go by. Hell, he felt his own jaw hit the floor. How could Seyoung just...? He knew one thing: he would have to do something to divert everyone's attention from this. It was his duty as a leader after all.

***

 _Did he just...?_ Yongseok wasn't quite convinced if what he was seeing was true. _Seyoung wouldn't..._ But he did. He did and it was only a matter of time before the Internet would explode with gifs and what-not. He already saw a couple of girls with cameras. He SO regretted ordering Seyoung and Takuya to room together.

***

Seyoung smirked as he was sneaking up behind Takuya like a predator. He snaked his arms around the younger man's waist, almost hugging him. Then he circled around his band member, fingers from his right hand travelled slowly but surely up the other man's waist, torso and neck, landing on his cheek. Seyoung waited for a moment when the choreography would make Takuya lower himself slightly and stood on his tiptoes, angling Takuya's head up, towards his own face. And then he did it.

***

Takuya thought only about finishing the stage quickly and going back to the hotel. His mind didn't register Seyoung's hands moving in a different than usual way nor the close proximity of his body. He did notice though that suddenly Seyoung seemed taller than him and that his eyes were close, way too close. His own eyes widened considerably when he felt their noses touching. Takuya wanted to pull his head back but Seyoung held his waist and jaw in an almost iron grip. He panicked when Seyoung came even closer and brushed their lips together. Takuya held his breath and stood still, he even forgot to dance. He felt his cheeks getting red from the sudden heat wave that hit his body.

But then anger filled him and he ripped himself away from Seyoung. He continued to dance. The whole time he didn't even look at the oldest, frown adorned his face. He wanted to run from the stage but at the same time he didn't want to ruin their chances to win an award. His moves were a little too sharp and sudden and it seems that Yongseok noticed because he kept sending him warning glances. But it wasn't as if he could wipe from his mind the way Seyoung's lips felt against his own that easily. He felt... he didn't know how he felt and it angered him more. He didn't like being confused and he certainly didn't want to start questioning his sexuality now. _Just hold on till the end, Takuya_ he told himself and kept on dancing.

***

The show was drawing to the end and Shin still didn't know what to do to cover up that incident. He warily made his way to the front of the formation and thought intensely.

Suddenly, the song ended and he had to do something _now_. So he did the first thing that passed through his mind: he did the thumbs-up gesture and shouted "hm-ha!", which earned him a whack to the back of the head from Sangmin. It hurt like hell but at least the audience was now focused on this silly display rather than that... thing with Seyoung and Takuya. So he laughed along with the spectators and stuck his tongue out at Sangmin. He hoped that the kiss between Seyoung and Takuya wouldn't become a hot topic. After all, other bands did that too so it shouldn't be a big deal. Right?

***

The atmosphere in Cross Gene's changing room was awkward to say the least. Takuya avoided Seyoung and didn't even dare look in his direction. Seyoung tried to act indifferent but occasional glances that he kept sending towards the Japanese man, full of confusion and hurt, were obvious to the rest of the band and made them worry. It wasn't such a long time ago that they became one hundred percent synchronised and now it could all go to hell.

***

The fact that they won the award should have calmed Takuya down but it didn't. Instead it made him even more angry and anxious. What if they have won it only because of that kiss? Would they have to do it more often from now on in order to win further awards? He couldn't accept it, he wouldn't! He quickly changed into black leather pants and stylishly ripped white shirt, ignoring Seyoung's burning stare.

***

Takuya stormed angrily before Seyoung to their shared room.

He was usually calm. He rarely got angry and when he did, the only thing that betrayed his emotions was a frown. The Japanese man doesn't raise his voice and doesn't let his bad mood show through his gestures either. Usually. This time was different.

"I'm switching rooms with Yongseok!" he shouted over his back towards the older boy. He fumbled with the keys a little, his hands shaking from fury. He threw open the door and took his bag. He started to messily pack his things when he heard the sound of the door locking. He hardly had any time to look in that direction when Seyoung pinned him to the nearest wall. He felt like a trapped animal between the elder's strong arms. Takuya desperately looked for a way to escape but found none. He then resorted to shouting out for help but before he could open his mouth Seyoung closed the gap between them and whispered in his ear:

"You don't want to share a room with me anymore?"

The vocalist's voice was an octave lower than usual and the Japanese man could only swallow audibly and mutter a shaking 'no'.

"Why is that, hm?" Seyoung brushed his lips slightly against Takuya's jawline down to his chin. The younger man shivered slightly. He wanted to say something but only a breathy moan escaped his lips when the vocalist bit his neck delicately. He felt the other's smirk against his skin and it made him want to punch Seyoung. But instead of that he wrapped his arms around the elder's waist while Seyoung kissed the expanse of his neck and exposed shoulder.

***

"Do you think they will be okay?" worried Shin asked Yongseok. They were lying on the bed, the maknae with his head on the taller boy's chest and Shin nervously carding his fingers through Yongseok's hair.

"I don't know" the youngest replied lazily. Shin's fingers massaging his scalp felt good and he was slowly falling asleep. "They could have a big fight and Takuya will insist on changing rooms or even removing Seyoung from our band-"

"No way!" Shin's distressed shout interrupted the other's sentence. "He wouldn't do that, would he? We worked so hard together, another change could ruin our reputation and..."

The panicking boy slowly annoyed the hell out of Yongseok. He had to physically restrain himself not to whack Shin in the head.

"or" he spoke out suddenly and the leader looked at him with big eyes full of hope. "they could end up like us."

Shin stared at the maknae dumbfounded and it wasn't until Yongseok kissed him did he realise what he meant. "Oh" he smirked "it was long overdue anyway."

***

Seyoung couldn't help but grin evilly. He waited for an occasion like this ever since he joined Cross Gene and now he had Takuya just where he wanted him. The younger man's attempts to stifle moans and sighs of pleasure were cute but frustrating at the same time. He wanted to hear the man's sweet voice screaming his name in the throes of passion and damn if he wasn't going to fulfil all of his desires tonight.

Seyoung grabbed Takuya's hair a little harsher than necessary and brought his head down, smashing their lips together. He looked intensely at the Japanese man, making him blush and close his eyes. The vocalist probed the other's lips gently with his tongue, silently asking for entrance. Takuya timidly opened his mouth, which Seyoung immediately took advantage of.

***

Takuya couldn't process what exactly was going on. One minute he was angry and wanted to switch rooms and the other he was pinned by Seyoung to the wall. It seemed like he was playing with him, treating him roughly and gently at once. The older boy held his hair and waist in an iron grip but at the same time kissed him with utmost care and passion, as if he was made of glass. That contrast made Takuya's head spin. He wanted to push Seyoung away and run from him as well as those confusing feelings but ended up holding onto the other's shoulders, his legs almost giving out from under him. He felt the vocalist's hands slipping under his shirt and caressing his chest. Takuya's breath hitched when the older boy pinched his already hard nipples. He tried not to make a single sound but it was increasingly difficult.

Seyoung growled suddenly, biting and sucking on the other's lower lip. The Japanese man yelped, surprised. The vocalist spread Takuya's legs with his knee. The younger man moaned loudly when Seyoung rubbed his member with his thigh.

The older of the two had to pause his actions at that. He looked at his roommate intently. Takuya covered his mouth, his cheeks red with embarrassment. He shivered involuntarily upon seeing a perverted smirk adorning the other's face. The vocalist pushed him on the bed, kissing him fiercely.

"That was so fucking hot" Seyoung whispered against Takuya's lips, "I will make you scream my name tonight."

***

Casper and Sangmin were getting ready to sleep. They lied in their beds after washing up. But neither could rest peacefully knowing that two of their fellow band members were fighting.

"Hey Casper?"

"Mm?"

"What do you think will become of TakuYoung?"

Casper propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Sangmin funnily.

"Of what?"

"TakuYoung. Our fans thought about the name."

"A name for what exactly?"

"Gosh, can you be more stupid?" Sangmin threw his hands in the air in exasperation "It's a name for Seyoung and Takuya, their pairing name! Dummy."

"Oh, right. But why is the 'Taku' first? Isn't Seyoung the one who is more likely to top in this relationship?"

"Well, yeah, but 'SeYa' sounds silly and- wait, why the hell are we talking about it?"

"Don't ask me, you started it, Sangmin."

"I just wanted to know what you think of their fight, you turned this conversation the gay lane!"

"Honestly? I think they will fuck each other's brains out."

***

Yongseok was sitting on the bed against the headboard, head thrown back in pleasure, low grunts coming out of his parted lips. Shin bounced up and down on his lap, taking him in deeper each time. Beads of sweat rolled down their naked bodies, the room was filled with obscene sounds of sex. They were both loud, not caring if anybody heard them.

Suddenly they heard something that resembled Takuya shouting Seyoung's name. The maknae and the leader looked at each other. Then a playful grin spread across Yongseok's face.

"I bet I can make you scream louder~"

***

Seyoung was enjoying himself very much. He was scissoring Takuya with three fingers, kissing and biting all over his body. The younger's moans were like music to his ears, he was already painfully hard, just listening to them.

"Seyoung, _please_ " whined the Japanese man, sending shivers down the elder's spine. His name never sounded so good.

The vocalist removed his fingers from Takuya and just looked at him for a while. He licked his lips at the beautiful sight. The man under him was panting slightly, eyes half-lidded with tears of frustration and want pooling in them. His cheeks were red and lips swollen from kisses. His hair were in complete disarray, his fringe stuck to his sweaty forehead. Seyoung let his eyes wander lower, admiring the model's body. He wasn't as muscular as the rest of the band members but he didn't need to be in order to look hot. The older boy brushed his fingers across Takuya's forming abs.

"Please what?" he couldn't help but tease his lover. In response, the Japanese man wrapped his long legs around Seyoung's waist.

"I want you, don't make me wait any longer"

The vocalist smirked, "As you wish"

He pushed slowly into his lover. The tight heat surrounding his dick was driving him crazy. He rested his forehead on Takuya's shoulder, waiting for him to get used to the feeling of being filled.

After a minute or so he got the permission to move. He started slowly, gradually increasing the pace and changing angles. He soon found the model's sweet spot, if the loud scream of pleasure that tore itself from his throat was anything to go by. Seyoung repeatedly pounded on the Japanese man's prostate.

Somewhere in the background he heard Shin shouting Yongseok's name. The vocalist smirked. He was always up for a challenge.

"Scream my name, babe" he whispered into his lover's ear, licking his earlobe afterwards, "let's wake up the whole hotel."

***

"Hey, Casper?" called Sangmin, covering his ears with a pillow.

"What?" Casper answered from somewhere under the blanket.

"Remind me not to sleep in a room between TakuYoung's and WonSeok's _ever again_!"


End file.
